Soft Pain
by Five-Princess
Summary: A small Chipette falls in love with the roughess guy in the Chipmunk. She is protected now, but for long? Made by the information from the last REAL movie. Not cartoon.
1. The fight

A/N: DON'T BE RUDE Pleassse! It's my first Alvin And The Chipmunk story and it's with a couple that close to no one like but please give me a chance! I worked hard on that one! Ssnot comfirm that I'll continue it because of my not-so-good-to-find-ideas brain!

She was walking inside the school with tears in her deep blue eyes. She feel rejected again...

All the school was screaming and yelling outside. It was the last day of school before the holidays. ''You want to know something? She loves me more that you!'' Screams the younger. ''Oh yeah, than prove it! Jeanette loves me and there is nothing that can makes us apart! EVEN YOU!'' Said the nerd who is older. They were both pretty tired of that fight! It been since a hole month that Jeanette is forgetting Simon. During this time, the younger named Alvin totally forgot his girlfriend. Always apart of the others. Always in her world. ''Jeanette, you'll tell me if... you don't love me?'' Simon asked and this one came closer to Alvin and helt his hand. ''H-how could you...? Jeannette?'' ''Sorry Simon... life's like this!'' Said the nerdy girl before kissing her real boyfriend. ''YOU BASTARD!'' Screams Simon before jumping on his brother to kill him. Simon tried to hit him but Alvin block him and hit him back. Everyone went away after seeing him on the graven floor with his bleeding nose.

''Simon, are you okay?'' Asked Brittany holding a piece of Kleenex. ''Yes... thank you to ask. Well... I think we are both in trouble!'' The nerd said getting up. ''Why?'' The girl asked looking into his deep blue eyes. ''Your boyfriend is with my girlfriend!'' He said. Simon took the piece of tissue and put it under his nose. ''Thanks Brittany...'' The nerd said quite shy. She smiled. Too tired of her mood, she took his face and kiss him. ''Welcome... Simon.'' 


	2. The Truth

A/N: The next part everyone! I am really happy of the comments I had! Thanks to accept the fact I luvv this couple and I see that you guys too! Good reading!

The young couple stopped at the park. Simon knew it was the beggining of a brand new adventure with the girl he truely love. She looks girly but know, since there, since Alvin and all the trouble, she became someone new. Someone who is less under her beauty case. She is gorgeous as Simon eyes and no one else, she thinks. ''Brittany, w-why did you kissed me?'' The man asked. ''I'm tired. I'm tired of Alvin and his stupidities. I'm tired of him ruining my life and you come and save me. I want you more than anyone. You are the only one who is enough mature... enough... man to understand me.'' She cried. Brittany is now 15. She is way diffrent than when she was 13 and she was with Alvin. Him, Simon, he is 16. Still ahead of the thing and still pretty smart as himself at 14. ''Hum... What Alvin done to you to be so... dark?'' He asked removing his old blue hoogie and put it on Brittany. ''He... He hits me one time. He collided me on the wall and hits me hard. I still have the marks on my arm. He cheated on me a hundred time with the other girls. I hate him.'' She whispers still crying. Simon was so ashamed to have him as a brother. He kissed her on her left cheek and hugs her tight. ''I swear on God you will never feel this from anyone starting by now.'' He whispers to her. ''You swear? Cross your heart.'' She said and he crossed it. ''Thanks Simon. Thanks again.'' She said and Simon gets up. ''Coem on Brit, let's go home so I'll show to that guy who he is talking to!'' Finished simon and Brittany follows him.

I NEED IDEAS!


	3. The Dreams

A/N: New chapterrrr! ^^ I think it's the last one I'll do until 2013! Good Reading and thank you for all the support!  
-

''You can't just go with Simon like that! He is my ex-boyfriend!'' Said the nerd. ''Well if you could take care of him like I do you'll see how much he is strong and sweet! He changed for you and when he came back as himself you totally diss him! This is just wrong sister.'' Explained Brittany who was brushing her long blondy hair. Alvin, the sporty one, came closer to the two young ladies. He was as red as his shirt. ''You better tell me what's wrong with you? You and Simon! It's like... hum...'' Alvin said but Brittany cuts him with: ''Like YOU and Jeanette! Stop being jealous Alvin! It been two weeks!'' She explains before the man took her by her arm to another room. ''If you don't leave Simon, you'll be the next on my black list.'' Alvin finished looking as his ex-girlfriend like if she killed someone. ''W-what do you mean 'black list' ?'' She asked softly. ''Simon don't know who he is talking to.''The younger man said and Simon came in the room. ''Oh no you don't!'' He said. ''You want to fight?'' Alvin replies. ''Right now!'' Simon finished. ''Guys stop! It doesn't worth it!'' The young girl said. Alvin slaps her in the face and Simon jumps on him. ''DON'T. TOUCH. HER!'' Finished Simon and Alvin hits him. The two men were fighting. At the end, the rebel hits so hard Simon that he felt into a deep comas. ''You idiot! You-you-you... you killed him!'' Said the cheerleader crying like crazy. ''It's better this way.''

Simon POV

Where am I? What's going on? Where is my love? Brittany? Babe? Please... I don't want to die. I promis to protect you until the end of time. It's not over please! Helloooo? W-who is touching me? Brit? Hey... you look cute but... what are you doing? Don't leave me! N-no! Briiiiittany! Alvin! What have you done again? Ouch! You hurt me! Stop... STOP! Argh. No! There. I hit you! Brittany are you okay hunny? Yes? Okay that's perfect. Come here. Hold me please. Yeah... Kiss me. You're quite good. Haha you welcome. What? Me naked? But... okay. There you are. Do me. Not too hard, not too soft just as perfect as you. Brittany, I love you.

Normal POV

Simon wake-ups at the hospital. ''Oh Simon you're okay!'' She said. ''Of course! Hey, where is Alvin?'' The nerd asked. ''He is in jail for hurting you. I'm so glad he is finally gone!'' She replies. ''Still, there is Jeanette...'' 


End file.
